pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
United States presidential election, 1996
6.2 pp |image1 = |nominee1 = Bill Clinton |party1 = Democratic Party (United States) |home_state1 = Arkansas |running_mate1 = Al Gore |electoral_vote1 = 379 |states_carried1 = 31 + DC |popular_vote1 = 47,401,185 |percentage1 = 49.2% |image2 = |nominee2 = Bob Dole |party2 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state2 = Kansas |running_mate2 = Jack Kemp |electoral_vote2 = 159 |states_carried2 = 19 |popular_vote2 = 39,197,469 |percentage2 = 40.7% |image3 = | nominee3 = Ross Perot | party3 = Reform Party of the United States of America |home_state3 = Texas |running_mate3 = Patrick Choate |electoral_vote3 = 0 |states_carried3 = 0 |popular_vote3 = 8,085,294 |percentage3 = 8.4% |map_size = 349px |map = |map_caption=Presidential election results map. Blue denotes those won by Clinton/Gore, red denotes states won by Dole/Kemp. Numbers indicate electoral votes allotted to the winner of each state. |title = President |before_election = Bill Clinton |before_party = Democratic Party (United States) |after_election = Bill Clinton |after_party = Democratic Party (United States) }} The United States presidential election of 1996 was the 53rd quadrennial presidential election. It was held on Tuesday, November 5, 1996. The Democratic national ticket was led by incumbent President Bill Clinton, and his running mate, incumbent Vice President Al Gore. The Republican nominee for President was Bob Dole, the former Republican Leader of the United States Senate and long-time Senator from Kansas who was previously the vice-presidential running mate of President Gerald Ford in 1976, following Vice President Nelson Rockefeller's retirement from politics that year. Dole's running mate for Vice President was Jack Kemp, a former NFL football player and the Housing Secretary under George HW Bush. Businessman Ross Perot ran as candidate for the Reform Party with economist Pat Choate as his running mate; he received less media attention and was excluded from the presidential debates and, while still obtaining substantial results for a third-party candidate, by U.S. standards, did not renew his success of the 1992 election. Turnout was registered at 49.0%, the lowest for a presidential election since 1924. President Clinton's chances of winning were initially considered slim in the middle of his term as his party had lost both the House and the Senate in 1994 for the first time in decades; he had reneged on promises to cut taxes and to reduce the deficit, enacted a federal assault weapons ban, and had a failed healthcare reform initiative. He was able to regain ground as the economy began to recover from the early 1990s recession with a relatively stable world stage. He went on to win re-election with a substantial margin in the popular vote and electoral college. Despite Dole's defeat, the Republican Party was able to maintain a majority in both the House of Representatives and the Senate. Clinton became the first Democrat since Franklin D. Roosevelt (in 1936, 1940 and 1944) to win re-election after serving a full term. As of 2017, this is the last time Arkansas, Kentucky, Tennessee, Missouri, West Virginia, Louisiana and Arizona voted for the Democratic candidate. Background In 1995, the Republican Party was riding high on the significant gains made in the 1994 mid-term elections. In those races, the Republicans, led by whip Newt Gingrich, captured the majority of seats in the House for the first time in forty years and the majority of seats in the Senate for the first time in eight years. Gingrich became Speaker of the House, while Bob Dole elevated to Senate Majority leader. The Republicans of the 104th Congress pursued an ambitious agenda, highlighted by their Contract with America, but were often forced to compromise with President Clinton, who wielded veto power. A budget impasse between Congress and the Clinton Administration eventually resulted in a government shutdown. Clinton, meanwhile, was praised for signing the GOP's welfare reform and other notable bills, but was forced to abandon his own health care plan. Democratic Party nomination Democratic Candidates * Bill Clinton, President of the United States * Lyndon LaRouche, Activist from Virginia * Jimmy Griffin, Former Mayor of Buffalo from New York Candidates gallery File:Bill Clinton.jpg|' File:Lyndon LaRouche.jpg| File:MayorJimmyGriffin.jpeg| Former Mayor of Buffalo Jimmy Griffin from New York With the advantage of incumbency, Bill Clinton's path to renomination by the Democratic Party was uneventful. At the 1996 Democratic National Convention, Clinton and incumbent Vice President Al Gore were renominated with token opposition. Incarcerated fringe candidate Lyndon LaRouche won a few Arkansas delegates who were barred from the convention. Jimmy Griffin, former Mayor of Buffalo, New York, mounted a brief campaign but withdrew after a poor showing in the New Hampshire primary. Former Pennsylvania governor Bob Casey contemplated a challenge to Clinton, but health problems forced Casey to abandon a bid. Clinton easily won primaries nationwide, with margins consistently higher than 80%. * Bill Clinton (inc.) – 9,706,802 (88.98%) * Lyndon LaRouche – 596,422 (5.47%) * Unpledged – 411,270 (3.77%) Republican Party nomination Republican Candidates * Bob Dole, U.S. Senator from Kansas and Republican nominee for Vice President of the United States in 1976 * Pat Buchanan, conservative columnist from Virginia * Steve Forbes, newspaper and magazine publisher from New York * Lamar Alexander, former Governor of Tennessee * Phil Gramm, U.S. Senator from Texas * Alan Keyes, former U.S. ECOSOC Ambassador from Maryland * Richard Lugar, U.S. Senator from Indiana * Bob Dornan, U.S. Representative from California * Arlen Specter, U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania * Pete Wilson, Governor of California * Morry Taylor, CEO from Michigan Candidates gallery File:Bob Dole, PCCWW photo portrait.JPG| File:Patrickjbuchanan.JPG| File:Steve Forbes.jpg| File:Lamar Alexander 2.jpg| File:Alan Keyes.jpg| File:Dick Lugar official photo.jpg| File:PhilGramm.jpg| File:RobertDornan.jpg| File:Arlen Specter official portrait.jpg| File:Pete Wilson meeting with Les Aspin, Feb 3, 1993 - cropped to Wilson.JPEG| A number of Republican candidates entered the field to challenge the incumbent Democratic President, Bill Clinton. The fragmented field of candidates debated issues such as a flat tax and other tax cut proposals, and a return to supply-side economic policies popularized by Ronald Reagan. More attention was drawn to the race by the budget stalemate in 1995 between the Congress and the President, which caused temporary shutdowns and slowdowns in many areas of federal government service. Former U.S. Army General Colin Powell was widely courted as a potential Republican nominee. However, on November 8, 1995, Powell announced that he would not seek the nomination. Former Secretary of Defense and future Vice President of the United States Dick Cheney was touted by many as a possible candidate for the presidency, but he declared his intentions not to run in early 1995. Former and future Defense Secretary Donald Rumsfeld formed a presidential campaign exploratory committee, but declined to formally enter the race. Primaries and convention Ahead of the 1996 primary contest, Republican Leader of the United States Senate and former vice-presidential candidate Bob Dole was seen as the most likely winner, nearly 20 years after losing the Vice Presidency to Democrat Walter Mondale. However, Steve Forbes finished first in Delaware and Arizona while paleoconservative firebrand Pat Buchanan managed early victories in Alaska and Louisiana, in addition to a strong second place in the Iowa caucuses and a surprising victory in the small but key New Hampshire primary. Buchanan's New Hampshire win alarmed the Republican "establishment" sufficiently as to provoke prominent Republicans to quickly coalesce around Dole,Julie Hirschfeld Davis (January 26, 2012), "'Stop-Newt' Republicans Confront New Base" Bloomberg News and Dole won every primary starting with North and South Dakota. Dole resigned his Senate seat on June 11 and the Republican National Convention formally nominated Dole on August 15, 1996 for President. Popular primaries vote * Bob Dole – 9,024,742 (58.82%) * Pat Buchanan – 3,184,943 (20.76%) * Steve Forbes – 1,751,187 (11.41%) * Lamar Alexander – 495,590 (3.23%) * Alan Keyes – 471,716 (3.08%) * Richard Lugar – 127,111 (0.83%) * Unpledged – 123,278 (0.80%) * Phil Gramm – 71,456 (0.47%) * Bob Dornan – 42,140 (0.28%) * Morry Taylor – 21,180 (0.14%) Convention tally: * Bob Dole 1928 * Pat Buchanan 47 * Steve Forbes 2 * Alan Keyes 1 * Robert Bork 1 Former Representative and Housing Secretary Jack Kemp was nominated by acclamation for Vice President, the following day. Major third parties Parties in this section have obtained ballot access in enough states to theoretically obtain the minimum number of electoral votes needed to win the election. Individuals included in this section have completed one or more of the following actions: received, or formally announced their candidacy for, the presidential nomination of a third party; formally announced intention to run as an independent candidate and obtained enough ballot access to win the election; filed as a third party or non-affiliated candidate with the FEC (for other than exploratory purposes). Within each party, candidates are listed alphabetically by surname. Reform Party nomination Reform candidates * Ross Perot – party founder and businessman from Texas * Richard Lamm – former Governor of Colorado * David Boren – former Senator from and former Governor of Oklahoma ''(declined) * Lowell Weicker – former Senator from and former Governor of Connecticut (declined) * Tim Penny – former Representative from Minnesota (declined) File:Ross Perot 7 Allan Warren.jpg|Party Founder Ross Perot, from Texas File:Richard Lamm.jpg|Former Governor Richard Lamm of Colorado File:Sendavidlboren.jpg|Former Senator David Boren from Oklahoma (declined) File:Lweicker.jpg|Former Governor Lowell Weicker of Connecticut (declined) File:Congressman Timothy Penny.jpg|Former Representative Tim Penny from Minnesota (declined) The United States Reform Party had great difficulty in finding a candidate willing to run in the general election. Lowell Weicker, Tim Penny, David Boren and Richard Lamm were among those who toyed with the notion of seeking its presidential nomination, though all but Lamm decided against it; Lamm had himself come close to withdrawing his name from consideration. Ultimately, the Reform Party nominated its founder Ross Perot from Texas in its first election as an official political party. Although Perot easily won the nomination, his victory at the party's national convention led to a schism as supporters of Lamm accused him of rigging the vote to prevent them from casting their ballots. This faction walked out of the national convention and eventually formed their own group, the American Reform Party, and attempted to convince Lamm to run as an Independent in the general election; Lamm declined, pointing out a promise he made before running that he would respect the Party's final decision. Economist Pat Choate was nominated for Vice President. Libertarian Party nomination Libertarian candidates * Harry Browne – writer and investment analyst from Tennessee * Rick Tompkins – former candidate for Senator from Arizona * Irwin Schiff – writer and prominent figure in the tax protestor movement from Nevada * Douglas J. Ohmen – political activist from California * Jeffrey Diket – political activist from Louisiana File:HarryBrowneLPCon1998 (cropped2).jpg|Writer Harry Browne from Tennessee The Libertarian Party nominated free-market writer and investment analyst, Harry Browne from Tennessee, and selected Jo Jorgensen from South Carolina as his running-mate. Browne and Jorgensen drew 485,798 votes (0.5% of the popular vote). Natural Law Party nomination Natural Law candidate: File:John S. Hagelin.jpg|Scientist and Researcher John Hagelin from Iowa The Natural Law Party for a second time nominated scientist and researcher John Hagelin for President and Mike Tompkins for Vice President. The party platform included preventive health care, sustainable agriculture and renewable energy technologies. During his campaigns, Hagelin favored abortion rights without public financing, campaign finance law reform, improved gun control, a flat tax, the eradication of PACs, a ban on soft money contributions, and school vouchers. Hagelin and Tompkins drew 113,671 votes (0.1% of the popular vote). U.S. Taxpayers' Party nomination U.S. Taxpayers' candidates * Howard Phillips, conservative political activist from Virginia * Pat Buchanan, conservative columnist from Virginia (declined) * Alan Keyes, Former Diplomat and Political Activist from Maryland (declined) * Bob Dornan, Congressman from California (declined) File:Pat Buchanan.jpg|Conservative Columnist Pat Buchanan (Declined) File:Alan Keyes.jpg|Former Diplomat Alan Keyes (Declined) File:RobertDornan.jpg|Representative Bob Dornan (Declined) File:Howard Phillips.jpg|Conservative Political Activist Howard Phillips The U.S. Taxpayers Party had run its first presidential ticket in 1992, it being head by Howard Phillips who had failed to find any prominent conservative willing to take the mantle. In 1996 the situation ultimately proved the same, though Pat Buchanan for a time was widely speculated to be planning on bolting to the Taxpayers' Party should the expected Republican nominee, Senator Bob Dole, name a Pro-Choice running-mate. When Jack Kemp, who is Pro-Life, was tapped for the position Buchanan agreed to endorse the Republican ticket. Again, Phillips found himself at a temporary post that was made permanent, with Herbert Titus being nominated for the Vice Presidency. Phillips and Titus drew 182,820 votes (0.2% of the popular vote). General election Campaign in Hartford, Connecticut.]] Without meaningful primary opposition, Clinton was able to focus on the general election early, while Dole was forced to move to the right and spend his campaign reserves fighting off challengers. Political adviser Dick Morris urged Clinton to raise huge sums of campaign funds via soft money for an unprecedented early TV blitz of swing states promoting Clinton's agenda and record. As a result, Clinton could run a campaign through the summer defining his opponent as an aged conservative far from the mainstream before Dole was in a position to respond. Compared to the 50-year-old Clinton, then 73-year-old Dole appeared especially old and frail, as illustrated by an embarrassing fall off a stage during a campaign event in Chico, California. Dole further enhanced this contrast on September 18 when he made a reference to a no-hitter thrown the day before by Hideo Nomo of the "Brooklyn Dodgers", a team that had left Brooklyn for Los Angeles 38 years earlier. A few days later Dole would make a joke about the remark by saying, "And I'd like to congratulate the St. Louis Cardinals on winning the N.L. Central. Notice I said the St. Louis Cardinals, not the St. Louis Browns." (The Browns had left St. Louis after the 1954 season to become the Baltimore Orioles.) Dole chose to focus on Clinton as being "part of the spoiled baby boomer generation" and stating, "My generation won War II, and we may need to be called to service one last time." Although his message won appeal with older voters, surveys found that his age was widely held as a liability and his frequent allusions to WWII and the Great Depression in speeches and campaign ads "unappealing" to younger voters. To prove that he was still healthy and active, Dole released all of his medical records to the public and published photographs of himself running on a treadmill. After the falling incident in California, he joked that he "was trying to do that new Democratic dance, the Macarena". The Clinton campaign avoided mentioning Dole's age directly, instead choosing to confront it in more subtle ways such as the campaign slogan "Building Bridges to the Future" in contrast to the Republican candidate's frequent remarks that he was a "bridge to the past", before the social upheavals of the 1960s. Clinton, without actually calling Dole old, questioned the age of his ideas. With respect to the issues, Dole promised a 15% across-the-board reduction in income tax rates and made former Congressman and supply side advocate Jack Kemp his running mate. Bill Clinton framed the narrative against Dole early, painting him as a mere clone of unpopular House Speaker Newt Gingrich, warning America that Bob Dole would work in concert with the Republican Congress to slash popular social programs, like Medicare and Social Security, dubbed by Clinton as "Dole-Gingrich". Bob Dole's tax-cut plan found itself under attack from the White House, who said it would "blow a hole in the deficit," which had been cut nearly in half during his opponent's term. Throughout the run-up to the general election, Clinton maintained comfortable leads in the polls over Dole and Perot. The televised debates featured only Dole and Clinton, locking out Perot and the other minor candidates from the discussion. Perot, who had been allowed to participate in the 1992 debates, would eventually take his case to court, seeking damages from not being in the debate, as well as citing unfair coverage from the major media outlets. Throughout this campaign, Clinton was always leading in the polls, generally by large margins. In October, Republican National Committee "operatives urged their party's Congressional candidates to cut loose from Bob Dole and press voters to maintain a Republican majority" and spent $4 million on advertising in targeted districts. Campaign donations controversy In late September 1995, questions arose regarding the Democratic National Committee's fund-raising practices. In February the following year, China's alleged role in the campaign finance controversy first gained public attention after the Washington Post published a story stating that a U.S. Department of Justice investigation had discovered evidence that agents of China sought to direct contributions from foreign sources to the DNC before the 1996 presidential campaign. The paper wrote that intelligence information had showed the Chinese Embassy in Washington, D.C. was used for coordinating contributions to the DNCWoodward, Bob and Duffy, Brian, "Chinese Embassy Role In Contributions Probed", Washington Post, February 13, 1997 in violation of U.S. law forbidding non-American citizens from giving monetary donations to U.S. politicians and political parties. Seventeen people were eventually convicted for fraud or for funneling Asian funds into the U.S. elections. One of the more notable events learned involved Vice President Al Gore and a fund-raising event held at Hsi Lai Temple in Hacienda Heights, California. The Temple event was organized by DNC fund-raisers John Huang and Maria Hsia. It is illegal under U.S. law for religious organizations to donate money to politicians or political groups due to their tax-exempt status. The U.S. Justice Department alleged Hsia facilitated $100,000 in illegal contributions to the 1996 Clinton-Gore re-election campaign through her efforts at the Temple. Hsia was eventually convicted by a jury in March 2000.Eskenazi, Michael, "For both Gore and GOP, a guilty verdict to watch", CNN.com, March 3, 2000 The DNC eventually returned the money donated by the Temple's monks and nuns. Twelve nuns and employees of the Temple refused to answer questions by pleading the Fifth Amendment when they were subpoenaed to testify before Congress in 1997.Abse, Nathan, "A Look at the 94 Who Aren't Talking", Washington Post, June 9, 1998 Results On election day, President Clinton won a decisive victory over Dole, becoming the first Democrat to win two consecutive presidential elections since Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936, 1940, and 1944. In the popular vote, he out-polled Dole by over 8.2 million votes. The Electoral College map did not change much from the previous election, with the Democratic incumbent winning 379 votes to the Republican ticket's 159. In the West, Dole managed to narrowly win Colorado and Montana (both had voted for Clinton four years earlier), while Clinton became the first Democrat to win the state of Arizona since Harry Truman in 1948. In the South, Clinton took Florida – a state he had failed to win in 1992 – from the Republicans in exchange for the less electoral-vote-rich Georgia. The election helped to cement Democratic Presidential prospects in states including California, Vermont, Maine, Illinois, New Jersey, Delaware, and Connecticut; all went on to vote Democratic in subsequent Presidential elections, having voted Republican in the three prior to 1992. 1996 marked the first time that Vermont voted for a Democrat in two successive elections. Pennsylvania and Michigan both voted Democratic, and would remain in the Democratic presidential fold until 2016. Reform Party nominee Ross Perot won approximately 8% of the popular vote. His vote total was less than half of his performance in 1992. The 1996 national exit poll showed that just as in 1992, Perot drew supporters from Clinton and Dole equally. In polls directed at Perot voters as to who would be a second choice, Clinton consistently held substantial leads. Perot's best showing was in states that tended to strongly favor either Clinton (such as Maine) or Dole (particularly Montana, though the margin of victory there was much closer). Perot once again received his lowest amount of support in the South. Although Clinton is a native of Arkansas, and his running mate hailed from Tennessee, the Democratic ticket again carried just four of the eleven states of the American South. This tied Clinton's 1992 run for the weakest performance by a winning Democratic presidential candidate in the region before 2000 (in terms of states won). Clinton's performance seems to have been part of a broader decline in support for the Democratic Party in the South. In the 2000 and 2004 elections, the Democrats would fail to carry even one of the Southern states, contributing to their defeat both times. This completed the Republican takeover of the American South, a region in which Democrats had held a near monopoly from 1880 to 1948. However, in 2008, the Democrats were able to win three Southern States, but that was still worse than Clinton's performances in both 1992 and 1996. Since 1984, no winning Presidential candidate has surpassed Bill Clinton's 8.5 percentage popular vote margin, or his 220 electoral vote margin since 1988. Also note that no Democratic Presidential candidate has surpassed Clinton’s electoral vote margin since 1964 and except Lyndon B. Johnson in that election no Democratic Presidential candidate has surpassed his 8.5 percentage popular vote margin since 1940. The election was also notable for the fact that for the first time in U.S. history the winner was elected without winning the male vote and the third time in U.S. history that a candidate was elected President twice without receiving an absolute majority of the popular vote in either election (Grover Cleveland and Woodrow Wilson are the others, although all three won pluralities the most votes). Clinton was the first Democrat to win re-election to the presidency since Franklin D. Roosevelt, and the first Southern Democrat to win re-election since Andrew Jackson in 1832. Following the 2016 election, 1996 remains the last time the following states voted Democratic: Arizona, Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, Missouri, Kentucky and West Virginia. Clinton also remains the last presidential candidate of either party to win at least one county in every state and the last Democrat to win a majority or plurality in Spokane County, Washington, Pinal and Gila Counties, Arizona, Washington County, Arkansas, Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania, Oneida County, New York and Anoka County, Minnesota.Sullivan, Robert David; ‘How the Red and Blue Map Evolved Over the Past Century’; America Magazine in The National Catholic Review; June 29, 2016 Clinton was also the last Democrat to win Florida, Nevada and Ohio until 2008. This election also constitutes the last time that a Democrat won the presidency without winning Colorado and Virginia. }} Official Source (Popular Vote): 1996 Official Presidential General Election Results '''Source (popular and electoral vote): Federal Elections Commission Electoral and Popular Vote Summary unofficial '''Secondary Source (Popular Vote): Voting age population: 196,498,000 Percent of voting age population casting a vote for President: 49.00% (a) In New York, the Clinton vote was a fusion of the Democratic and Liberal slates. There, Clinton obtained 3,649,630 votes on the Democratic ticket and 106,547 votes on the Liberal ticket. (b) In New York, the Dole vote was a fusion of the Republican, Conservative, and Freedom slates. There, Dole obtained 1,738,707 votes on the Republican ticket, 183,392 votes on the Conservative ticket, and 11,393 votes on the Freedom ticket. © In South Carolina, the Perot vote was a fusion of the Reform and Patriot slates. There, Perot obtained 27,464 votes on the Reform ticket and 36,913 votes on the Patriot ticket. (d) On the California, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Missouri, Montana, Oregon, South Dakota, Tennessee, and Texas election ballots, James Campbell of California, Perot's former boss at IBM, was listed as a stand-in Vice-Presidential candidate until Perot decided on Pat Choate as his choice for Vice President. (e) The Green Party vice presidential candidate varied from state to state. Winona LaDuke was his vice presidential candidate in eighteen of the twenty-two states where he appeared on the ballot. Anne Goeke was Nader's running mate in Iowa and Vermont. Madelyn Hoffman was his running mate in New Jersey. Muriel Tillinghast was his running mate in New York. (f) |49.24}} |40.71}} |8.40}} |0.71}} |0.50}} }} |70.45}} |29.55}} }} Image:1996prescountymap2.PNG|Election results by county. Image:1996 Presidential Election, Results by Congressional District.png|1996 Presidential Election, Results by Congressional District Image:1996nationwidecountymapshadedbyvoteshare.svg|Results by county, shaded according to winning candidate's percentage of the vote Results by state 1996 Presidential General Election Data - National, Uselectionatlas.org. Close states State where the margin of victory was under 1% (8 electoral votes): # Kentucky, 0.96% States where the margin of victory was under 5% (109 electoral votes): # Nevada, 1.02% # Georgia, 1.17% # Colorado, 1.37% # Virginia, 1.96% # Arizona, 2.22% # Tennessee, 2.41% # Montana, 2.88% # South Dakota, 3.46% # North Carolina, 4.69% # Texas, 4.93% States where the margin of victory was between 5% and 10% (143 electoral votes): # Mississippi, 5.13% # Indiana, 5.58% # Florida, 5.70% # South Carolina, 6.04% # Missouri, 6.30% # Ohio, 6.36% # North Dakota, 6.81% # Alabama, 6.96% # New Mexico, 7.32% # Oklahoma, 7.81% # Oregon, 8.09% # Pennsylvania, 9.20% (tipping point state) # New Hampshire, 9.95% Voter demographics Source: Voter News Service exit poll, reported in The New York Times, November 10, 1996, 28. Polling controversy Some post-election debate focused on the alleged flaws in the pre-election polls, almost all of which overstated Clinton's lead over Dole, some by a substantial margin. For example, a CBS/New York Times poll overstated Clinton's lead by 10 points despite having an error margin of 2.4%. The odds against this sort of error occurring were 15,000:1. A less extreme example was a Pew poll that overstated Clinton's lead by 5 points, the chances of this happening were 10:1 against. Gerald Wasserman, having examined eight pre-election polls, argued that pure chance would produce such a skewed result in favor of Clinton only once in 4,900 elections. However, because Clinton won the election by a comfortable margin, there was no major reaction towards the inaccuracy of the polls. The polls were also less inaccurate than the overwhelming majority of those taken in 1948, which predicted that losing candidate Thomas Dewey would beat President Harry Truman by a comfortable margin, and in 1980, which predicted that Ronald Reagan would win without a landslide victory. See also * List of Presidents of the United States * Second inauguration of Bill Clinton * Newspaper endorsements in the United States presidential election, 1996 * United States gubernatorial elections, 1996 * United States House of Representatives elections, 1996 * United States Senate elections, 1996 References Notes Further reading Books * * * * * Journals * Web references * * External links * The Election Wall's 1996 Election Video Page * 1996 popular vote by counties * 1996 popular vote by states * 1996 popular vote by states (with bar graphs) * CNN: 1996 Presidential Campaign Ads * Popular vote data from the Federal Election Commission * — Michael Sheppard, Massachusetts Institute of Technology * Clinton-Gore 1996 website screen shots * Dole-Kemp 1996 website * Election of 1996 in Counting the Votes Category:United States presidential election, 1996 Category:History of the United States (1991–present) Category:Presidency of Bill Clinton Category:Al Gore Category:Ross Perot Category:Bob Dole Category:November 1996 events